videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
War of Heroes: Dark Ops Declassified
"Join The Hero Coalition in 2021!" - Tagline War of Heroes: Dark Ops Declassified is a new game in the Post-ROTA Series, and a Direct Sequel to New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada. The game takes place after ROTA, where the Third Battle of Metroville has ended in New Incredibles victory. The city lies in ruins, but the Villain Armada is crippled and Earth is saved. But will it be safe forever? Or will it be torn apart by the remnants of the Villain Armada? The game is exclusive to Xbox One and is set for release in 2021, 3 months after New Incredibles: Revenge of The Armada's release. Synopsis After the epic, destructive and deadly Third Battle of Metroville, the great City of Heroes lies in ruins and smoke but Earth itself is saved. The Villain Armada has been crippled and The Hero Coalition has been reinstated as the Defenders of The Multiverse. However, 5 months after the events of Revenge of The Armada, Clementine Everett teams up with a new Hero named Xander Drelik in order to stop the remnants of the Villain Armada from completing their latest plot! Cast * Dominic Jackson as Xander Drelik * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Nicholas Bode as Jackson Peace * Gary Oldman as US General 'Overlord' * William Fitchner as Sandman * Timothy Olyphant as John 'Grinch' Willes * Gal Gadot as Zenh 'Seraph' Zenh * Craig Fairbrass as Simon 'Ghost' Riley * Kevin McKidd as John 'Soap' MacTavish * Billy Murry as Jonathan Price * Mark Grigsby as Griggs * Rich McDonald as David 'Section' Mason Character Profiles Xander Drelik - Xander is a new-comer to the Hero Coalition. After losing his father, mother, sister and uncle in the Third Battle of Metroville, Xander joined the Coalition to honor his family's memory and how hunts the Armada Remnants across Earth-616. He is a close friend to Clementine and Jacks, and a part of their Delta Squad. He uses an AK12-ERE with an Auto Focus Sight, Dual Magazine, Grenade Launcher, Laser Sight and Tracker Mode. He uses an RE-105 Exo Suit equipped with Exo Shield, Exo Cloak, Exo Overlock and Hard Wired Mode, making Xander immune to Thermal Sight, UAVs, EMPs and Drone Trackers. Clementine Everett - Member of the Hero Coalition and member of the Delta Squad. After the Third Battle of Metroville, she and Jacks separated from Dash and Violet after being reassigned from the New Incredibles Initiative and into The Hero Coalition. After meeting Xander before the events of the game, she becomes a sympathetic sister-like figure to him, and she mentors the boy before several missions. Clementine uses an AMR9-G with a Grenade Launcher and Full-Auto Mode, her old Assault Rifle that has now been upgraded with an ACOG Scope and a Laser Sight. Jackson Pearce - Reassigned member of the New Incredibles Initiative, and member of the Hero Coalition. Jacks is one of Clementine's closest friends, and shares a brother-like bond with Xander Drelik. He is also the nephew of Aiden Pearce, a founding member of the Coalition and former Vigilante of Chicago. Jacks uses a Remington R5 with an ACOG Scope, Extended Magazine, Muzzle Brake and Armor Piercing Rounds. He also uses an MK14 with an ACOG Scope, Dual Magazine and Advanced Rifling. Griggs - Former second-in-command of the now-defunct Task Force 141, and survivor of the Third Battle of Metroville. After sustaining several bullet wounds and broken bones due to the intensity of the Battle, Griggs is now an R&D Developer and Tactical Adviser for The Hero Coalition. Simon 'Ghost' Riley - Reassigned from the Task Force 141, Ghost is now a member of the Hero Coalition.